firefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingston Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
The City of Kingston Fire and Rescue responds to 24 different types of incidents. These include: *basic firefighting *structural firefighting including rescue *vehicle firefighting *grass, brush, forestry firefighting * marine firefighting *automatic aid *mutual aid *basic medical assist with defibrilation *awareness level hazardous materials *vehicle accidents *vehicle extrication *transportation incidents involving vehicles, trains, aircraft and watercraft *water and ice - shore based *water and ice - water entry *water rescue - boat (assist Canadian Coast Guard) *public assistance *police assistance *public utilities assistance *community emergency plan participation *high angle rescue *confined space rescue *trench rescue *farm/silo rescue *role as Assistant to Fire Marshal re suppression and investigations History The City of Kingston was created in its present form in 1998 through the amalgamation of the City of Kingston, Township of Kingston and Township of Pittsburgh. Fire protection in the City of Kingston has an extensive history beginning as far back as 1683. The original settlement of Fort Frontenac had a group of citizens organized in a bucket brigade. Historical sources indicate that a long piece of metal was suspended from a large oak tree and struck when a fire was discovered in either building or bush land. When control of Kingston was passed to the British, the use of citizens for fire protection was discontinued. Out of fear of insurrection and unauthorized groups banding together. Volunteer Fire Companies were eventually organized in the Town of Kingston. In 1878 the practice of using competing fire companies was finally dropped with the reorganization of the fire companies into one entity, the “Alert Volunteer Fire Company”. Through much of Kingston’s history the military establishment routinely assigned men and firefighting equipment to help out with big fires in Kingston proper. Kingston’s first career fire department was established in 1892. The City’s first fire hall, designed to house steam powered pumpers, was built in 1873 and was located on Ontario Street. It was closed in 1962 and replaced by the Fire Hall at 262 Palace Road. In 1891 the City of Kingston secured a second fire hall by converting a former Wesley Church on Brock Street. This fire hall serviced the community until 1966 when a Fire Hall at 271 Brock Street was constructed. A third fire hall was added at 171 Railway Street and was opened in 1974. Although the new City of Kingston was formed in 1998, the fire services of Pittsburgh Township, Kingston Township and the City of Kingston did not immediately amalgamate and continued to operate as three separate and very distinct organizations. In 2002 the three former fire departments of amalgamated municipality were integrated as one composite fire service as Kingston Fire and Rescue under the direction of Fire Chief Harold Tulk. The new headquarters for Kingston Fire and Rescue is located on O’Connor Drive. Kingston Fire & Rescue services is a composite force of 235 employees / volunteers responsible for Rescue, Inspection, Public Fire Education and Suppression for the City of Kingston. Kingston Fire & Rescue has a total of ten (10) fire halls within the City's 180 square mile radius responsive to Lake Ontario, Collins Bay, Rideau Canal, Cataraqui River, Cranberry Lake, Leo Lake, Bateau Channel (north side), CFB Kingston, Fort Henry, RMC, St. Lawrence College, Queen's University, hospitals, government and high rise buildings, shopping malls, industrial parks, six (6) Correctional Facilities, nine (9) large boat marinas. Career firefighters operate from Stations 4, 5, 6 and 10, with part-time/volunteer firefighters in Stations 1, 2, 3, 8 and 9. Station 7 is composite. Station Photos DSCF6749.JPG|Station 1 DSCF8560.jpg|Station 2 DSCF0007.JPG|Station 3 DSCF0198.jpg|Station 4 DSCF5177.jpg|Station 5 DSCF7198.jpg|Station 6 DSCF8479.jpg|Station 7 DSCF0036.JPG|Station 8 DSCF8819.jpg|Station 9 DSCF8222.jpg|Station 10 Apparatus roster Headquarters - 500 O'Connor Dr. :Fire Prevention 201 '(1402) - Ram 2500 Promaster :'Car 1 - 2010 Ford Escape :Car 2 - 2010 Ford Escape :Training 203 - 2012 Ford F150 :Supervisor 1 - 2009 Ford Fusion :Rehab - 2009 Ford F150 :Investigation - 2009 Ford Fusion :Inspection - 2009 Chrysler :2011 Chev Tahoe :2011 Chev Tahoe :2012 Ford F150 :2012 Ford F150 :2013 Chev Express Van 12-15 Pass EXT :2013 Chev Express Van 12-15 Pass EXT District 1 'Fire Station 1' - 1648 Joyceville Rd. Built 1956 *'Pump 211 '(9512) - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1427) *'Tanker 211' (0610) - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave (500/2500) (SN#J213316) *'Wildland 211' (0351) - 2003 Ford F250XL brush tender (port./180) *'Parade Pumper 211' - 1956 Dodge R / Lafrance (500/500)] *'Utility 211 '(1104) - 2011 Chevrolet Silverado 'Fire Station 2' - 3505 Brewers Mills Rd. Built 1984 *'Pump 221' (9801) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior (2050/?) *'Tanker 221' (9803) - 1998 International 4900 / Almonte 'Fire Station 3' - 211 Gore Rd. Built 1988 *'Pump 231' (0608) - 2006 HME 1871 P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359406) *'Aerial 231' (14??) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1750/300/75' Rearmount) (SO#4257) *'Tanker 231' (9804) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior *'Re-hab 231 '(9845) - 1998 International 4900 / Almonte *'Squad 232' (9426) - 1994 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte heavy rescue District 2 'Fire Station 4' - 271 Brock St. Built 1966 :Pump 241 (0621) - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer :Pump 242 (9843) - 1998 HME Penterator (Out of service - Arnprior for referb) : Blocker 243 - (9046) 1990 Pemfab / Almonte (2500/2100 55' Telesquirt) :Ladder 241 (0153) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/?/100' Rearmount Tower) (SN#108101) :Rescue 241 - 1995 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (Refurbished in 2010) : Command 241 '(1108) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Unit 212 - 2002 Ford F-150 plow truck 'Fire Station 5' - 171 Railway St. Built 1974 :Pump 251 (0574) - 2006 HME 1871 P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359206) (2014 Eastway refurb) 'Fire Station 6' - 262 Palace Rd. Built 1962 :Pump 261 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Arnprior (1850/500/50F) :Ladder 261 (9034) - 1990 Duplex Olympian / Phoenix/LTI (1050/300/100' tower) (SN#90-01-882-260) :Pump 262 (0258) - 2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/500/40F) (SN#83114) (2014 Arnprior refurb) :Parade - 1924 Ahrnes-Fox / Bickle 'Sub Fire Station 6 '- 53 Yonge St. (Olympic Harbour Park) Marine 241 "Thomas H. Patterson" - 2006 Metalcraft Marine fire boat refurbished 32 ft retired coast guard boat District 3 'Fire Station 7' - 905 Woodbine Rd. Built 1980/1988 :Pump 271 (0901) - 2009 KME Predator (1250/500/50F) - Career :Pump 272 (0902) - 2009 KME Predator (1250/500/50F) - Volunteer :Aerial 271 '(9215) - 1992 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte (1050/55' CET Boom) - Volunteer :'Tanker 271 (7838) - 1978 Ford L8000 / Almonte (250/1200/40F) : Roll Off 271 - 2008 International pod truck :Mechanical 271 - 2008 International / Wilcox w/Auto Crane :Unit 203 - 2006 Ford E-series 500 'Fire Station 8' - 1485 Unity Rd., Glenburnie Built 1997 :Pump 281 (0610) - 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) :Tanker 281 (9349) - 1993 Ford L9000 / 1996 Almonte (1050/3500) :Wildland 281 (0761) - 2007 Ford F350 brush tender :Command 281 - 2002 Ford Excersion :Utility 281 '(0843) - 2008 Chevrolet :'Pump 274 (8943) - 1989 Pemfab / Almonte (55' Telesquirt) - Reserve :Brush 211 - '2009 Ford F250 :'Training Pump 209 - 1990 Mack CF688FC / Almonte (1050/600) 'Fire Station 9' - 2835 County Road 38, Elginburg Built 1996 :Pump 291 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star/ Arnprior (1850/500/50F) :Tanker 291 '(0672) - 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave (500/2500) :'Emergency management -''' :'''SCBA trailer 'Fire Station 10' - 127 Days Rd. Built 1954 :Pump 201 (0903) - 2009 KME Predator (1250/500/50F) :Reserve Pump 202 (9310) - 1993 Pemfab T964 / Almonte :Unit 11 (0029) - 2000 Ford E series van Assignment unknown On Order *Tanker - Awarded to ResQtech *P242, S232 being refurbished by Arnprior Fire Truck in 2014 Retired Apparatus :1998 International 4900 / Almonte tanker (PTO/2500 :1992 Chevrolet pick up truck :1991 Pemfab / 1992 Almonte pumper (1050/400) : 1989 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/300/55' telesqurt) (SN#SE 993) - Sold for scrap metal : 1988 Chevrolet / PK Welding step van rescue :1987 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500/55' boom) - Sold for scarp metal : 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) - Sold for scarp metal : 1983 International / Pierreville pumper (Donated To Belarus) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#79006) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/250/75' telesqurt) (SN#79007) :1978 Ford L8000 / Almonte Tanker (450/1500) :1977 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T76-204) (Used under Mutual Aid, Kingston Fire Rescue still owns the truck. Stationed at Howe Island Fire Rescue, as Pumper # 9 :1975 Ford L9000 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#74071) :1975 Ford L9000 / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#74072) :1973 Thibault Custom 1000 pumper (1050/300) (SN#T73-122) (Sold to Wolfe Island Fire Department) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (625/750) (SN#T72-158) :1970 King Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (Donated to Belarus) : 1966 Mack C pumper :1965 American Lafrance 900 Aero-Chief tower (-/-/90') (Sold to Omemee-Emily Fire Department, later Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue) :1954 GMC 470 / Bickle pumper (500/500) : 1951 American LaFrance 700 Pumper (?/?) : 1948 American LaFrance 700 Pumper (?/?) :1944 American LaFrance JOX (85') : : Future Plans A new fire station is planned at the intersection of Elliot Ave. and Division St. to replace the Railway St. fire hall (#5) and a new station on Bayridge Dr. at Henderson Blvd. to replace the Days Rd. fire hall (#10) in 2013/2014. They both have an estimated cost of $2,000,000. There is also plans for a new training centre near Terry Fox Drive. The training centre will also have a repair area estimated at $3,000,000. Phase one of the training centre will cost $5.3 million. The construction is expected to end in 2018. External links *Kingston Fire and Rescue Services *East Kingston Firefighters Association *Kingston Professional Firefighters Association *Kingston Fire and Rescue Facebook page Category:Frontenac County Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Arnprior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Departments operating Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus